Ragnvaldr
The Outlander is a playable character from the game "Fear and Hunger". Attributes The Outlander can start with different equipment, depending on how the player chooses to have him trained during the introduction. "The very first step is to choose your weapon." * "Choose bow & arrows.": Gives the Outlander the Short bow (+10 Attack, 2h, shift to use arrows), and 5 Iron arrows. Iron arrows can be used to wound enemies before engaging in combat with them. * "Choose mace and shield.": Gives the Outlander the Iron mace (+30 Attack, chance to stun) and a Wooden buckler (+5 Defense). The Outlander will start with fur armor (+20 Defense, weak against fire) regardless of what weapon he uses. He has the tormented soul, and will start with either the Devour skill or Bloodlust, depending on how the player responds to famine on the ship in the introduction. "As the weak met their fate, the rest indulged in the greatest sin..." * "Devour your fallen comrades.": You learn Devour, which allows you to eat corpses to reduce your characters hunger to 0. Note that not all enemies are edible, and some are even poisonous. * "Don't give in.": You learn Bloodlust, which which allows your character to enter a fugue state in combat at a cost of 10 Mind; he will have more attack power, but will only be able to attack randomly. The Outlander can later learn Marksmanship, allowing him to kill enemies with the Bow and arrow without engaging combat. "Some of your comrades lost their minds while others tried to pillage anything and flee back to your ship." * "Take souvenirs from Vinland": Prompts a coin toss, the win gives you a Soul stone. The loss gives your character a Soul stone, but "Unfortunately the relics you brought from the trip tainted you and you formed a Panophobia, a fear of everything.". Additionally, if you choose this option, you no longer will gain the Dash ability for choosing to rush after him. * "Don't touch anything and flee back to your ship.": Nothing, but choosing this option enables you to learn the Dash skill if you later choose to "Rush straight after him.". "The man would witness the iron will tempered in the north and in the dark continent of Vinland." * "Stock up on equipment.": 3 Iron arrows, and a Bear trap. * "Stock up on food.": A Dried meat, a Moldy bread, and 3 Carrots. * "Stock up on healing items.": 4 Blue herbs, a White vial, and 2 Cloth fragments. * "Rush straight after him.": You learn Dash, however this option is disabled if you "Take souvenirs from Vinland.". Using a Book of memories will teach the Outlander the skill War cry. Lore The northern kingdom that has stayed independent for the most parts sic. Known for their iron will and advanced ships that sail even to the most western continents. - New Gods, about Oldegård. "An intimidating figure for sure. Seems like even a northern brute like him can appreciate finesse and knowledge." - New Gods when asked about Ragnvaldr. The Outlander, called Ragnvaldr in-game, hails from the Kingdom of Oldegård. He learned how to fight at a young age, and went on the expedition with his people to Vinland where the Cube of the depths was found. Many of his people were killed when the Army of the Midnight Sun invaded Oldegård to take the Cube of the depths, and he has come to the Dungeon to take it back and exact revenge on Le'garde for all the pain his people suffered during the invasion. Their appearances suggest a more primitive nature, but this only surface-level; the people of Oldegård are unsurpassed as merchants and sailors, in addition to boasting the strongest and bravest people. Indeed, the skillset, fearlessness, and general knowledge that make Ragnvaldr a valuable character/ally in the dungeon seem to come from his life experiences as an Oldegårdian. Ragnvaldr can first be found in the hidden courtyard when he confronts the player, mistaking them for an evil denizen of the dungeon. He remarks that the evil of the dungeon is a pure kind, seeking to reach out into the world rather than corrupt it, similar to what he experienced in Vinland. He can be found a second time in the fifth level of the thicket. He says that the God of the depths is close to this place, and teaches about them. He can be recruited at this point if the player has been speaking to him and exhausting their dialogue options. Interactions with Ragnvaldr and Le'garde show that he is openly hostile towards Le'garde. Ragnvaldr states that he's here to take the Cube back, while possibly getting rid of the man who took it. He's wary of Le'garde if in the party when Le'garde is found alive, although his previous comments suggest that he's the killer if the Le'garde is dead when the player finds him. The two cannot co-exist in in the ancient city, as they'll get into a fight after the dialogue at the gates, which Ragnvaldr will win without player intervention. Letting Le'garde die will enrage D'arce if she's present, forcing you to pick between killing the two knights and killing Ragnvaldr. Trivia * Ragnvaldr's name is made up of two Old Norse elements: regin meaning "advice, counsel", and valdr meaning "power, ruler". Putting it together, it could be phrased, "powerful ruler who gives advice or counsel." * Interestingly, Ronn Chambara, the Tormented One, shares a similar meaning as Ronn is another variation of the name, Ron. Ron comes from the name, Ronald, which in turn comes from Raghnall, and in turn, comes from Ragnvaldr. Not only do they share this name similarity, but they also share the same soul type: soul of the Tormented. Category:Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Recruitable Character Category:Tortured soul